kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
The Hub
The Hub is a town of Holy Nation Outlaws located near the center of The Border Zone. The bar in The Hub is owned by the Trade Ninjas, who also own a nearby location known as the Rebel Base. Many characters can potentially be found at the bar here. Most notably, Hobbs might ask the player to come have a drink with him. Other possible bar squads include Bar Thug Drunk. Lore The history of The Hub is written in a series of notes that can be found in the Small Shack that is not in ruins. That building contains 5 letters in total: * Ludin's Reports (3 total notes) * Priest Varloo's Note * Priest Tyluig's Note In short, the notes reveal that The Hub was once part of the Holy Nation and after the city was devastated by a Shek raid, they wish to take it back, but they are consistently thwarted by a force they can't recognize, which also eliminated the Shek raiders (presumably the local outlaws, rebels, and thieves). The Hub is also in the Border Zone, a contested region between the Shek Kingdom and the Holy Nation. Buildings and Shops * Bar * Thieves Guild * Small Shack (Residential) Buildings for Sale * Bughouse (Collapsed) (For Sale: 10,500) * L-House x2 (Collapsed) (For Sale: c10,500) * Longhouse x3 (Collapsed) (For Sale: c7,200) * Old Storm House x3 (Collapsed) (For Sale: c6,000) * Small Shack x6 (Collapsed) (For Sale: c1,500) * Snailhouse (Collapsed) (For Sale: c12,000) * Stationhouse (Collapsed) (For Sale: c12,000) * Storm House x2 (Collapsed) (For Sale: c4,800) Tips * The small shack that is not ruined contains a bed which can help speed up the healing rate of your characters * There are many buildings for sale in The Hub, but they are collapsed and in need of repair. This leads to cheaper prices for the real estate, but requires extra effort to collect Building Materials to repair them. Once functional, buildings such as a Research Bench can be built inside, allowing for the player to reach a much higher tech level before heading out and building their own outpost. * You can build inside or on top of repaired buildings but not outside these buildings. It'd be wise to repair the building closest to the Shinobi Thieves' Den, where they will run out to protect you. * Dust Bandit Camps can spawn near The Hub - you can bait them to follow you to the Shinobi Thieves' den and, if you are allied with them, they will be killed swiftly and can be looted for good early-game armour. * Bug/Feature?: If you path to the Shinobi Den, you will Ninja-step across the ledge of the ruined building just outside their base. If you path to the space between the buildings instead, you can step through in 2 clicks, and any following bandits will run through the ledge instead. This buys you time to enter the Den, from which Ninja's will flood to slay your enemies. Category:Locations